GM's Journal - October, 13 AD
Back to September. # #Spy the flying dutchman again ... once more the crew fail their spirit roll. # #Caris Caith is killed by Razorwings off the coast of Caresia. # #Spy a big shoal of fish and try to catch some. They net 28 provisions worth. #Arrive back in Marsales and recieve pay for mapping the coast of Cuwayo. Get the ship repaired and careened and then go carousing, spending almost all of the pay for mapping in the process. #Gruul gets horribly drunk and is hung over the following day. #Inardal is approached by a Masaquani that is willing to pay well for bringing some 'Floral Extract' from Deiking, she is most interested in his proposition. #Inardal and John Smith are both hung over, but Inardal still 'calls a meeting' do discuss the possibilities of her encounter last night ... Senra refuses Inardal's 'offer', saying she won't carry any illegal cargo. That night ... Senra is offered a magical dagger by a down-on-his-luck adventurer. She buys it for 1000 pieces of eight. #John Smith is hung over again. It would appear that the Englishman can't take his drink. That night Gruul is approached by a Merchant who wants them to transport Muskets and Swords to a currently undisclosed location in the Keiran Empire where some Revolutionaries will pay 1000 pieces of eight per space. #Gruul puts forward the lucrative cargo to Senra who initially refuses. #One week of Carousing done, they prepare to set sale. Senra has a change of heart regarding the transport of arms to the Keiran revolutionaries. #Meet with Farnis Foy at the Crazy Devil Tavern - he gives them the location to which they need to deliver the guns and arranges to have them pick the weapons up from the bay to the east of Marsales. #Set sail to pick up the Cargo of Guns - they are loaded aboard with little trouble. #They set sail, intending to head for Keira via Arfk. It is decided that a brief detour to the Kehana Flumes would be in order, so they might gather the gold required to heal the Cracks in the Stonework. # #Late at night a dozen Kehana who sneak on board while Cav is on watch. He is meditating, and does not notice them as they make their way on board. #*They surround Cav and get in a couple of decent blows, from which he recovers, then slaughters three in swift succession, both his blades whirling around him in a cavalcade of silent death. #*Gruul is wakened by the sound of fighting and makes his way up onto the deck to see what is going on. Seeing the Kehana he gives a mighty bellow to raise the alarm, then grabs one of those surrounding Cav and throws him overboard, shouting all the time. #*Gruul's shout wakes John Smith and Senra who both make their way onto the deck. #*Made rash by his recent successes when shooting John Smith tries to hit a Kehana in the head, the rolling of the ship along with the small target stymies his aim, and he misses. #*Senra runs past John, drawing her cutlass and charges, striking down one of the Kehana before he can make it to the ship's wheel. #*Cav continues to whirl through his attackers, ignoring every chance to break away from them that Gruul tries to create, he is badly injured, but eventally all of the Kehana are either slain, or thrown overboard. #The crew decide to put a full days sailing between themselves and the Kehana that attacked them before searching for the pound of Gold that they need. #They start to look for Gold and find a large deposit, Inardal values their finding at approximately 1000 pieces of eight. While they have enough gold now, greed has caught them at least a little, and they decide to spend another day gathering. #On the second day, Cav refuses to search as he doesn't want to remain in 'toxic waters' surrounded by those that slew his people. Another chunk of gold worth 400 pieces of eight is found. #They begin to sail out of the Flumes, heading for Arfk. At about mid-day they have a close call with a frigate that is also searching the Flumes for ore. There is a lot of steam from the volcanic activity, which casues a heavy mist. The frigate is mere feet away when it is spotted. As Senra is fatigued from the gold gathering, John Smith is piloting, he manages to avoid the frigate, but only just. #During one of the night watches a Kehana sneaks on board and offers Inardal a chunk of gold to join the crew - she wakes Senra who decides to go and 'test the waters' with Cav before making a decision. Inardal speaks with the Kehana and learns his name, which she can't pronounce, so she dubs him "Merkle". Cav runs on deck and attacks the Kehana, but Inardal interposes herself between them. There is some discussion as to whether or not "Merkle" should join the crew. Eventually it is decided that he can join, but at the first sign of any 'funny business' Cav will kill him. # # #Avoiding an Ice Floe they sail into a Sea Blizzard - Senra and most of the NPC crew are fatigued, but they maintain course # # #Inardal id at the wheel being one of the few crewmembers that has yet to succumb to the cold. She scrapes past the edge of an Iceberg. Fortunately the damage is only cosmetic. #Shortly before arriving in Kaja Gruul spies a shoal of fish. They spend the day re-stocking their somewhat reduced supplies. #Arriving in Kaja they make some purchases and then carouse. #*Senra Spends - 5 pieces of eight and is not drunk. #*Inardal Spends - 25 pieces of eight and is no drunk. #**She then spends another 15 pieces of eight loosening the tongue of a One-Armed Whaler who tells of The White Whale. #*John Smith Spends - 5 pieces of eight and is totally unconcious. #*Gruul Spends - 20 pieces of eight and is drunk. #*Cav Spends - 55 pieces of eight and is not drunk. On to November.